


Young Dreams, Where Have You Gone Now?

by a_slightly_cracked_egg



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, but i'm just here for the homosexuals, sue me ig, whoopsie, yes i did in fact play into the "there's only one bed" trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slightly_cracked_egg/pseuds/a_slightly_cracked_egg
Summary: “Your heart is beating really fast.” Anne croaked groggily.“Sorry?” Cath nearly squeaked. Anne huffed in annoyance.“I said, your heart is beating really fast.” She repeated. Cath clenched her jaw, forcing her voice to stay even.“I can’t help it. You’re making me anxious.”
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Young Dreams, Where Have You Gone Now?

Cath’s hand was cramping from writing so much. She shook her hand out, frowning at her messy notes which had been smudged slightly from the side of her palm rubbing against the paper.

She had always believed in the usefulness of handwritten notes, but she was beginning to regret her decision, as the time was approaching midnight in the morning and her comparative government professor had demanded they turn in their notes on Egypt the next day if they wanted full participation credit. She knew typing would have been easier, and quicker, but her pride kept her from surrendering, so she continued to suffer through another paragraph of painful writing.

She was interrupted by a rapid series of knocks on the door. She sat up curiously, her sleep-deprived brain taking a few extra seconds to respond to the noise. Eventually, she got up and walked to the door, hesitating only a moment before cracking it open. Standing just outside her dorm room was none other than Anne Boleyn.

“Anne? It's…” Cath checked her watch, “It’s 11:51, what are you doing here?” Anne fidgeted uncomfortably, twisting her hands together in a very un-Anne-like manner. She did cut quite a fascinating figure. Her hair was piled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a navy blue tiger t-shirt and gray pyjama shorts, with a pillow tucked under her arm and a large blanket draped over her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing any make-up, although she still had all her jewelry on. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and it was only then that Cath looked down at her feet and realized she was barefoot. Anne opened her mouth hesitantly, but it took her a moment to find her words.

“Casey’s boyfriend is over.” She started, eyebrows knitting together subconsciously. Cath looked at her in confusion.

“Casey’s…boyfriend?” She racked her brain for the significance of this statement. Then her eyes widened, “Oh your roommate? The…the…” Cath winced, not wanting to finish her description. Anne cocked an eyebrow.

“The really loud one?” She said as Cath nodded vigorously, blushing slightly at the connotation of this characterization. “Yes.” Anne rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I’ve dealt with it for two nights so far and its absolute hell. They wait until they think I’m asleep, then they go at it for hours. They won’t shut up.” She sighed aggressively, adjusting the pillow under her arm, as Cath blushed deeper. “Anyways, sorry, my point was, I heard you mention while we were at lunch that your roommate is out for a couple nights. I was wondering if there was any chance I could sleep with you for a bit?” Anne, realizing her words, straightened slightly, and quickly backtracked, “Sorry, sorry, not sleep with you, just like…sleep in the same room as you. On the floor. Not…not like that.” It was Anne’s turn to blush as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. Cath blinked rapidly, assessing her options.

Of course, she didn’t mind Anne staying in her dorm.

The question was more if _she_ could handle Anne staying with her.

Cath took a breath. _Don’t be weird about it don’t be weird about it don’t be weird about it._

“Yeah, of course!” She flashed Anne a quick smile, opening the door wider to let her in. Anne let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank God, I thought you were going to say no for a second there.” Anne slipped inside, “Thank you so much, I totally owe you.” Cath snorted and padded back to her desk, sitting down and preparing to continue her note taking.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, then looked up at Anne who was still standing awkwardly by the door. “You can just sleep in my bed if you want. I have a lot of work to do, and I’m probably not going to be using it tonight.” She gestured towards her bed, which was, in fact, in pristine condition, as Cath hadn’t slept in it since the last time she had made it. 

Anne frowned. “Are you sure? I feel weird…like I’m infringing on your privacy or something.” Cath snorted again.

“I honestly don’t remember the last time I’ve slept in that bed.” She said, shaking her head humorously. “Trust me, I don’t feel violated or anything.” Anne nodded, although she still looked slightly uneasy. Cath looked at her, then shrugged, “You don’t have to if it actually makes you uncomfortable. You can sleep on the floor if you’d like, I just wanted to give you a more comfortable option.” Anne nodded again, then opened her mouth hesitantly, as if decided whether or not to ask something. Cath waited patiently.

“Would you mind if I…stayed up with you?” She asked finally, shifting her weight from foot to foot again. “I just…I feel bad for going to bed while you’re still up, and… I’m not sure. It sounds stupid.” Anne looked again, clearly frustrated at her inability to speak clearly what was on her mind. Cath smiled softly.

“If that’s what you’d like, love.” She said, voice soft, “Fair warning though, I’m probably going to stay up late. You can go to sleep whenever you’d like.” Anne nodded fervently, then sat down on the floor next to the desk, leaning up against the wall and up tugging the blanket down over her shoulders and into her lap. Cath smiled again, then when back to taking notes, every once and a while glancing back down at Anne, who was now looking at her phone, occasionally grinning at the screen.

\--

As time passed by, Cath felt overcome with exhaustion. She checked the clock, which now read 2:17. She glanced back down at her textbook and realized she was one the last page of the reading. She smiled with relief, skimming the page and jotting down a few final bullet points before closing the book and collecting her papers which had spread out across her desk. She sighed, then looked down at Anne. 

The other girl was fast asleep, having pulled the blanket around her fully, her head tilted back and lips parted slightly. A strand of dark hair which had fallen in her face fluttered with each of her breaths. Cath smiled at the sight. Then, hesitantly, she reached down and hoisted Anne up, getting her to the bed and laying her down gently. Cath pulled back the covers and, after a moment of contemplation, slipped into bed next to Anne, careful to leave space between them so Anne wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. To her alarm, the other girl mumbled something in her sleep, before turning over and latching her arms and legs around Cath like a koala. Cath stiffed, afraid that if she moved, Anne would wake up and yell at her. 

Then she relaxed and pulled the covers up, still careful not to jostle Anne. There was no way Anne would willingly get up before her. She could easily slip out of the other girl’s grasp in the morning before Anne woke up. For now, she should enjoy the extra body heat. 

As if on cue, Anne mumbled something else in her sleep and pulled Cath closer, causing the shorter girl to blush profusely. She was glad that Anne was fast asleep. Cath let herself drift into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

—

The next morning, Cath woke up to find Anne’s legs tangled up in her own, one of Anne’s arms draped over her waist, the other hooked around her side, fingers splayed out on her ribcage.

Cath began to panic.

Why did she think this was a good idea?

She was about to try and wriggle out of Anne’s arms when the girl behind her shifted.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” Anne croaked groggily.

“Sorry?” Cath nearly squeaked. Anne huffed in annoyance.

“I said, your heart is beating really fast.” She repeated. Cath clenched her jaw, forcing her voice to stay even.

“I can’t help it. You’re making me anxious.” She replied, wincing at the crude wording. Anne quickly shifted behind her, relinquishing her grip around Cath.

“Oh, sorry. Sorry, I didn’t realize…sorry.” She tried to pull away, but in a split-second decision, Cath grabbed her wrists awkwardly, dragging them back around her.

“No, it’s okay,” She said softly, “It’s a good kind of anxious.” She cursed inwardly at how awkward she sounded and waited for Anne to push her away. Instead, Anne pulled her closer again.

“Oh.” She whispered, lips ghosting the back of Cath’s shoulder. “Okay.” Cath shivered at the sensation, then blushed as she realized Anne probably felt it. If Anne did, however, she made no note of it. Instead, she sighed, breath tickling Cath’s neck. Then she spoke again, voice soft. “Casey’s boyfriend is staying for three more nights. Can I stay with you until he leaves?” Anne pressed her lips against Cath shoulder, and Cath could sense the nervous energy radiating from the other girl. Cath grinned, even though she knew Anne couldn’t see her. 

_Especially_ because Anne couldn’t see her.

“Of course, love.”

She felt Anne smile against her skin.


End file.
